What happened the day he asked her out?
by Iceface-obanracer Molly
Summary: Z asks aout Josie. she is fightened by it. I think its good. SO please read to find out. Its about getting married and Having someones baby, Who? read to find this out. Pleez reveiw.


.Professor Z, are you in here. Asked Josie. Still no answer. Professor Z, please answer. She asked

"Yes Josie I'm here, just looking for those blasted glasses of mine." Said Professor Z.

"Oh here they are Z. Said Josie. "Why thank you. Said Z.

"Ummm. Josie I need to talk to you. Said Z

Well okay the, go ahead and talk. Said Josie.

Okay then, well you are one of my trusted students and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me? Said Z.

Huh, Wait. Go out with you? I'm only a teenage girl. Said Josie.

Look I see the way you look at me. And look I've been to the worm hole and well I saw you and me in a hospital when you were having a baby. If you want I will show you. Said Z.

Alright then show me. Josie said snooty like.

So Her we go they both said as they jumped in. _**What they saw in the worm hole.**_

Come on honey you can do it. The future Z said. I.. I cant do it. It's just to hard. Said The future Josie. Okay I will try. Okay Josie this is it. Push, again Push. Okay good its out and they heard a cry. Then Z kissed her and told her well done. And then I love you. I love you to Noel Zachery. "Okay" Z take me back home, wait is that a wedding ring on my finger/ Asked Josie.

" Sure is, why. Asked Z.

" Because I never you know thought I'd get married to you and in this time frame I look like I am like eight teen." Said Josie

"Well that's because…. His voice led off.

"Because what Z?" "Look its because when we were stuck in that one hole and we thought there was no hope and we did it." Well I need to ask you this do you love me?" asked Josie.

"Why of coarse I do and I really want to have this child with you." said Z

Okay I love you too but don't laugh at me for this. She said. She pulled him in deeply for a very passionate kiss. Wow! Josie, I dint know that you were that good of a kisser. He said. Well goodnight she told him. It was already past curfew.

Josie's P. O. V.

I think I regret doing that. Like I always told myself a long time ago. Just forget it when your world goes black. She took out a knife and started to cut. They don't know what I'm like, I can do it. She cut in really deep. I just like blood, I need to stop. But who do I talk about it too? Well Professor Zachery said I could tell him anything. Cause we are destined to be married. Um… Zach, can I talk to you/ asked Josie

"Who said my name, it better not be a student." Said Z.

Oh, then never mind about your _**girlfriend Z**_! Josie yelled at him.

"Josie wait, I didn't know you were there. Come back Josie I love you. He yelled back at her

" eh hem. You what, love her! Exclaimed Principal Durst. This is unacceptable.

" Principal Durst, she is my niece, she dint think that I loved her in family. Lied Z

"Oh my misunderstanding." Good day said Durst. Josie was upstairs crying her eyes out. Corrine was walking by.

"Corrine, do you know where Josie is." asked Z

"Yeah she's up in our room why?" asked Corrine. "Oh nothing, never mind." said Z.

"Josie look I didn't know it as you. I am sorry. You are to be my wife and I love you. I will never change the way I feel about you. You are my everything. So Josie will you forgive me?" said Z

"Well okay but we need to talk. I have a problem and I need help. " said Josie.

"Okay then come in to my room and we'll talk." said Z. So what is it? He asked her.

"Well when I thought about what I had done to you, I thought I would regret it. So I started to cut my wrists. Can you help me stop. She asked.

Yes I believe we can do this. Said Z

"What do you mean by "we" Z? asked Josie.

"Well Josie this is your problem, so I will help you get through this. Said her husband Z to be.

Okay then lets do this thingy. Said Josie.

" Okay. Well for starters give me your knives said Z. "But" No buts Josie, look even though you are destined to be my wife I want you to live. Z yelled at her. "Fine!" Josie yelled back. She gave him the knives. Good. Said Noel Zachery She went weeks even months until……………. She passed out in the hall.

Professor Z saw what happened on that day so he told a teacher to give his students work when he took Josie to the hospital. Josie… Josie.. Is she ok.. okay asked Z.

"Yes she is okay, even her child is okay." said the doctor.

"What do you mean baby." asked Z

"She was pregnant you know with a child. She didn't tell you? Asked the Doctor.

"No she… well she didn't. I don't even know if this child is mine." Said Z

"Would you like me to find out." asked the Doctor.

"I guess, I would like to know if its mine. Thank you." said Z

"Well I checked your blood sample and the babies blood and it is a match. Congratulations its your child." Said the Doctor, by the way are you her teacher."

Uh no, why would you think that? Said Z

"No reason. Said The Doctor

She is 18 years old, she an adult. Any way she is graduating this year. Said Z

Very well then. Said the Doctor, Josie is ready to go home to.

Okay, I will go meet her then, said Z, Josie wake up its time to go home.

"We, I mean I get to go home.?" Asked Josie

"Yes honey but did you know you were pregnant with my child.? Asked Z

"Yes and no. I keep on feeling kicking but when I took a test it was negative. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Zach. I'm so, so sorry." Said Josie.

"Its okay Jose, when you graduate we will get married and find a home." Said Z.

"Okay but I want to make Lucas the godfather because he is one of my best friends you know. Said Josie.

"Yeah I was thinking about him too. Come now, lets go home." Said Z. They went home and it was almost the end of the school year and the baby was due. Corrine gave this speech of their graduating year:

_Today is a start of a brand new day and life. We are no longer children but know adult. I am sure we will never forge our days at this place we call Black Hole High. No we will start a new life. Goodbye Blake Holsey High and Black hole High. Sobbed Corrine._

"well I must go home know with you Z. She said as she hugged him. Just then her mother saw her and called her name.

"Josie, Josie come here its your mother. Said Ms. Trent, Corrine have you seen Josie.

"Josie? She's over there with Z. Said Corrine

"Uh no that's not her. That girl is kissing him and she's fat! Said Ms. Trent.

"oh she didn't tell you, that she was getting married to Z and pregnant. Said Corrine

"No she didn't, but thank you Corrine. Said Josie's mom

"Josie, get over here. Once we get home you are grounded. She yelled at Josie

"Mom I am only going home to get my stuff, I'm getting married an well I'm having a baby. I'm sorry. If you don't want to see me again I truly understand mom. Good-bye. "Josie told her sadly. She ran away from her love and her mother to her room. She keep on telling herself " Just forget them, forget them!" she would yell in her head. But inside she knew her mother was hating her, wishing she never got pregnant with a teachers child. She just didn't care what her mother thought as long as she was happy, she was in the right place. So a day after she packed up at school, she went home and packed up her stuff then went home to Z's house.

Josie dear is it almost time for the baby to come?" He asked

"Yes darling, I think.. I think my water just broke. Take me to the hospital, now! Josie yelled. He took her to the hospital.

" Miss Trent, lets see how much longer it will be till you have the baby. Hmm you are dilated ten centimeters, so I'll come back in five minutes." said the Doctor.

"Uh Z, I want to tell you I do love you with all m heart and if I don't make it I wanted to tell you I love you and I always have since I first came to that school." Josie Said to Z.

" Look Josie you are not going to die, I know it I went into the worm hole and you lived. The truth is that I loved you since you came to Blake Holsey. I know you will make it, we, I mean I want to grow old with you. Said Z.

"So do I Noel but it feels wrong not having my mom here though." said Josie.

"Okay lets see if your ready to have that baby of yours. Wow you are definitely ready to give birth at twelve centimeters. Okay nurses get her in the delivery room. And sir you need to put these on if you with to be in there with your wife." Said the doctor. Z did what he was told. Josie's face was covered in sweat from the pain she was going through.

"Come on you can do this. Come on honey you can do it. Z said. I.. I cant do it. It's just to hard. Said Josie. Okay I will try. Okay Josie this is it. Push, again Push. Okay good its out and they heard a cry. Then Z kissed her and told her well done. And then I love you. I love you to Noel Zachery.

The pregnancy as over with. They had a beautiful baby girl they named Sarah Noel Zachary.

Oh isn't she so cute. Noel and Josie said to each other. A moth later they decided to get married. Josie's mom came and her real father Avenir came. Mother who is this strange man? "Josie asked

"Honey I never told you about your father, his name is Avenir. He left us because he is from the future. You saw him a long time ago when you were five or ten years old at the latest. Said Josie's mom.

"Mom, I.. I thought that man you brought home for my birthdays was just another boyfriend. But that would explain why he got me this locket with his picture in it." said Josie. Mom I'm sorry.

I forgive you Josie, but why do you think every time you got a boyfriend I took you to a new school. I didn't want you to get pregnant and throw your life away. Said Ms. Trent.

Oh that explains it. Said Josie

Um may I talk with Josie for a bit, cause I never knew her only for all her birthdays. Said Avenir . Josie you do know why I am here, right? Yes Avenir I do. But why now.? She asked

I wanted to be here for your wedding and to get you to trust me better. Also so I can baby-sit when your at work. He told her.

"I already trust you and I'm going to be a stay at home mom, but you can visit, she said. "Okay, I will" he said. Its time for the wedding Z said. She walked up the aisle with her father. He gave her to Noel. The ceremony has begun.

"Do you Noel Zachary take Josie Trent to be your loyally wedded wife. Asked the Priest.

" Yes, I do." Said Noel

And do you Josie Trent take Noel Zachary to be your lawfully wedded husband.?

I do. Said Josie.

I know claim you to be husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. Said the Priest.

She was now Mrs. Josie Noel Zachary He did so.

They had a peaceful wedding, ceremony and they lived together forever until they died. They always loved each other and they never fought. They loved to talk about science and that is what their daughter excelled at in school. Their daughter went to Blake Holsey and ended up marrying a new young teacher that was very young. Z still taught as the Blake Holsey science teacher. They were a happy family. Not a boring day went by in the Zachary household. Everyday there was a new adventure, sometimes for science and other things. They ended up to live happily ever after.

_**The End! **__Or is it the horrible end of Blake Holsey High!?_


End file.
